


Lady Calamity's Alternative Delights

by kaiser_dracon



Series: Desolation Alternative: Forgotten History [2]
Category: Tales of Berseria, Tales of Zestiria
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fingerfucking, First Time, Lemon, Love Bites, Nipple Licking, Porn with Feelings, Sexual Content, Smut, Vaginal Fingering, Velvernus
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-04
Updated: 2020-02-23
Packaged: 2020-06-03 16:10:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 10,688
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19467472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaiser_dracon/pseuds/kaiser_dracon
Summary: Tales of a Berserk, stories of a family loving village girl, and her delights with the Shepherd of the far-continent. When a stranger is keen on her salvation, he must be prepared to commit on all fronts. As much as he wants to argue, she's not the same girl as she was before the Advent. There is a toll that he must pay,  and he will learn it the hard way. Velvet enjoys eating daemons, and she shall enjoy devouring his innocence.A spin-off fanfiction of cut contents and fade-to-black scenes of "Alternative Berseria The X", with an increased flavor of smuttiness.





	1. The Silvered Moon (ALT BERS Chapter 30 Ending)

"You are a true idiot... you know that?” Velvet muttered to the young Shepherd.

“I gave you a true name.” He calmly and charmingly said, caressing her smooth hair, “I couldn’t come up with a virtue… because you have many, so I decided to link it directly to my longing…”

His magical eyes stared into hers,

“Fwuleiok Kumkus… it means; Precious Velvet.”

The Lord of Calamity’s piercing golden eyes stares into Shepherd’s emerald crystals, locked into a never-ending conflict. Despair versus hope. Avernus is relentless and determined to see this through, and he’s unyielding to Abbey’s schemes, surprises, and Velvet’s stubbornness and desire to burn the world. The moon illuminates the tiny jades on his feather earrings. His eyes radiate green magic of hope where ever he decides to glance.

“After we kill Artorius, I will take you and Laphicet to the far continent, away from this madness,” Avernus promises her, confidently and in a soft tone of voice.

Velvet moves closer to his chest, she frowns. She wants to bark at him, telling the sincere man that he’s wrong, that he’s naïve if he thinks that it will end well. That there is any hope for redemption.

“What if they don’t accept us? What if you’re a wanted man back home?” Velvet protests, pessimistically. She is calm, but a happy ending is far from the truth.

The Shepherd smiles, glancing at her lips then moves his focus back at her eyes, “We will go to a faraway land, live under new aliases. I can work as a teacher, scholar, and even a bounty hunter. I can make enough to support both you and Laphicet.” He promises positively.

Velvet lowers her head. The amber eyes hide behind her raven hair.

“For what… I’m a daemon… you’re a human. I don’t age. I have to endure seeing you get old and…” Velvet stops as if a lump in her throat prevents her from breathing. “…And die, you dumbass!”

She looks up, and her eyes pour flame to Avernus’s calm soul. She grits her teeth. But Avernus will not falter. The Shepherd grabs her arms and pulls her to himself, embracing her.

“I’ll make it work…”

The Shepherd’s song is alluring, inescapable. Avernus's determination isn't going to break, not even by the Lord of Calamity. Velvet reaches for his cheeks; he is so pure, so innocent. Like a lamb that wolf gawks before tearing it apart. His eyes don’t lie. Velvet wasn't sure before; Shepherds, they were all the same. The big picture mattered most. What Velvet doesn't understand is that she's the big picture. A raging storm, a burning sun that will wash away everything if the efforts of Avernus and Laphicet ends in naught. 

Velvet tasted his soft lips before, her secret haven for a warm touch. Their tender skin has always pulled her back for more rounds. He said that would make it work. Velvet wondered; what he can do about her sudden burst of desires? Can he fix those too?

She clutches his shoulder and pulls herself up. Their lips touch. Velvet stops. Something has changed. She goes for another kiss, this time, Velvet squeezes his lips between hers. She wants more. Avernus obliges. He tilts his head slightly to the side. Stir of delighting pleasures surges through her body as his tongue touches the seam of her lips, massaging, and waiting for proper permission.

Velvet parts with hers, allowing his tongue a safe passage. All that talks with Niko suddenly erupt from the dark corner of her mind. Velvet always thought that having another tongue in her mouth would feel weird and odd. But Niko wasn't wrong, that felt just right. The slow flutter movements of his tongue and the touching of the back of her scalp sends her into a dreamy state.

Velvet instinctively moans as his tongue makes a slow, circling motion around hers. She gently presses her tongue against his in response. Her spine thrums with excitement. Abruptly, a sexier thought invades her mind. 

She slowly pulls away from him. Avernus’s languishing eyes stare at her, wondering why. Velvet’s face remains cold; she is not going to spoil her intentions for the sorcerer. She jumps and wraps her legs around his hip. Avernus complies and grabs her back, holding her up. Now she is a little bit higher than him.

Velvet’s yellow eyes glitter in the dark, like a predator. Velvet’s urges flood her thoughts; Suddenly, she craves for his flesh, for his existence, and his innocence. There are no smooth and calm gestures anymore. If Shepherd wants the wolf, he must know how to dance with the devil.

She strokes his hair, “You look so innocent…and perfect, Shepherd Diphda.” She whispers. The first time she gave someone a true compliment or to be precise; another man, or is she toying with him? The Lupus enjoys playing with her prey and at this moment, Avernus is the flawless meal to feast upon. Velvet's demonic nature takes over, encouraging her to devour the young man; her destined enemy, to his last drop of blood. Velvet is going to comply with her desires but in her own terms.

She slowly moves toward his left ear, Velvet bites his feather earring, violently pulling it off and spitting it on the deck.

“That was in my way.”

Her rough act already scratched the flesh of his ear. Velvet smells the blood and goes in for the kill. She nibbles and bites on his earlobe. Avernus let out a pleasurable hiss but his eyelids stutter in pain. Claw, devour, consume. It feels suitable for the lord of the daemons, hearing him moan is the sign of her credibility and sensual for her hungry soul. Velvet feels the urge to consume light and to consume life. But the taste of his blood... she cannot forget it. A sour taste, like an apple, and much like Seres. He is her exclusive plaything to be used, freely, by her wicked emotions. He thought himself a Dragon or a… what he calls his primary hand-to-hand arte… The Lion’s Howl. However, To her, Avernus was a delicious little morsel.

But he's not going to be submissive. Avernus knows how to play, even falling into her demonic side's trap is the way to dance with the lord of the daemons.

The sorcerer retaliates with his charge, surprising the confused Velvet.

She feels his smooth lips again, this time on her neck. She releases his ear for a second to let out a pleasurable moan, to provoke him to push further, to guide and manipulate his virtuous being. Velvet can feel his tongue and sometimes, teeth, sliding across her neck, moving in a rhythmic pattern, planting a more subtle kiss where ever his lips go. A tingling sense follows his mouth wherever he decides to suck her smooth skin, and Velvet suddenly parts with his ear completely. She whimpers as he sharply nips below her cloth choker and conjecture of her neck. Avernus stops as he reaches the leather belt above her chest and drags his tongue to her left shoulder, biting it.

Velvet giggles, silently and maliciously. She knows that he is frustrated, denied erotic treasures of the lord herself. Velvet’s attire left nothing for the imagination. The people are always bothered by her messy and torn outfit. For Avernus, it is a different story. Velvet noticed the longing stares that he always gave her. He was too slow to turn the other way when her eyes caught him ogling. Sometimes, Avernus was even distracted during the fights, if it was not for Tia, he would take some serious injuries. Velvet chuckles again. He probably undressed her a thousand times in his mind. It was time for him to see the true merchandise.

Velvet touches his face, the Shepherd stops. Her hand calmly and suggestively moves to the leather belt on her chest. With a click, it comes off. Her cloak moves to the sides, revealing her shoulders completely.

Avernus stares in her eyes, the green hue dims. Velvet has been waiting for these moments for a long time. Avernus is permitted to explore but with the cost of his innocence. The therion side of her wants that glow in his eyes and his purity gone, forever. He was too virtuous to ride with the Wolfpack. 

Velvet hand moves to her silver brooch between her chest, she twists it. The pin behind it comes off. The red cloths that were holding it have released, darting to the sides. As Magilou once said, her round young breasts finally freed themselves of the tyranny of the Lupus. She feels his hot breath on her chest.

“How do they look? Do you like them?” She murmurs. Her seductive tone compares nothing to what he feels.

Avernus glances at her eyes. There is no word for him to speak. He then leers at the pink, stiff nipples. Avernus chooses the right one first.

Velvet's body suddenly arches to the back; her long hair hangs over the railings of Van Eltia. A sense of a soft touch and wetness consumes her right chest. He licks at her breast, sucking her nipple, swirling his tongue around it. His left hand slowly creeps on her left breast. She feels her left nipple traps between his soft but strong fingers. Avernus strokes and squeezes it. Velvet moans into the night. They're still near the Northgand. She can see her breath, steaming towards the night sky.

“Don’t hold back!” she screams. Avernus pulls her closer, tightening his grip. Velvet underestimated the sensitivity of her breasts; each touch of his fingers, each twirling of his tongue around her nipples, sends pulses of electricity through her body and ultimately, in between her thighs.

“Are you using magic?!” her voice is breathy. Avernus is relentlessly sipping at it. He hauls his wet tongue from the defiled one to the other. A small drop of saliva starts to go down. Velvet squeaks and shivers as she feels the sea breeze, chilling the traces of his saliva on her breast for the first time; Avernus was defiantly using magic, or all she needed was a man or someone who was willing to follow her every whim. He bites the second nipple slightly harder. Velvet groanes loudly in pleasure.

"Bite it harder, if you dare... Shepherd or are you too scared to hurt your "precious Velvet"?" She encourages and teases him, panting. Gentle does nothing at all. It has to be a serious bite, enough to make it ache. 

Then, she feels the teeth. Velvet forgets to breathe, only the blood pumps into her cheeks. Avernus switches back to the first one, sharing the pleasure and pain, equally.

The lord of Calamity didn’t expect this level of thrill. Her plaything delivered enough.

Velvet gulps for air, her mouth is gaping open. She opens her eyes, barely, staring into the silvered moon. She finally achieves the out of body and mind experiences she always ignored. A howling is coming fast.

Clenching Avernus's golden hair, Velvet pushes her crotch against his body. The slick sounds of her ministrations against her shorts are loud enough to be noticeable for both of them. She was already wet for the taking. The rogue tongue departs for a new area. Avernus slides it through her abdomen, between her refined muscles as they rise up and down. Finally, it stops in her navel.

Velvet’s plans backfire. She unleashed an animal, He is the hunter, and she is the prey — She closes her eyes, sinking in the flood of arousal feeding into her core. She pulls herself up, embracing his head, pressing her fingers into his scalp, hiding her head behind his golden hair, squirming and shivering as he approaches her drenched bottom.

“Yes!” her cheeks heat up; her voice is nothing but a whisper in the night.

“Avernus, where are you?”

Suddenly, they both hear Tia’s voice.

Velvet stops breathing. Both of them return to the cold world of Desolation. A rude awakening follows. She lets go of the sorcerer and pushes his body into the wooden wall behind them.

"We'll continue this another time and never forget what you promised me…”

She murmurs to him and leaves. Velvet tightens her vest, hiding her chest behind red cloths, locking the pin of her chest brooch, and her cloak belt, firmly, leaving the messy Shepherd behind. Avernus leans against the wall, looking at the sky, panting hard, and with his eyes wide as possible. He brushes his sweaty forehead; What has he done? What was it? The rush of adrenaline, the blood pumping faster than ever; Velvet wasn't a sweet and normal village girl anymore. All that chastity training and lectures about purity from his masters were for nothing. Avernus fell for the daemon of the daemons.

If it means that she'll be saved, then so be it. Avernus will always be her right hand, her sword, and her Shadow.

Velvet hears Tia again, “There you are... wait a minute...what happened to you? Why are you smell like sweat and shame?”

A satisfying grin forms on Velvet's face. Her nipples ache behind her tight vest, but she enjoys the pain before the healing factor kicks in and the only pleasure she knows disappears behind the malevolence that nests within her heart.


	2. She-wolf in heat (ALT BERS Chapter 36 Ending)

…Velvet looked away, breaking their shared gaze. “There’s another reason that I’m here…” her eyes felt calmer than before, “While I prefer not making a habit out of getting help, I do have to say… Thank you, Avernus.”

Avernus flashed a smile, “Laphicet did most of the work; you just needed a slight nudge.”

She gasped momentary, drawing back a little, “No, it’s not just that. I mean, for everything…”

The Shepherd’s face turned neutral, “Oh…” then molded into a curious expression.

“I was blinded by vengeance. Without you and Phi, I couldn’t make it past the Empyrean throne. You two threw your lives away for me countless times yet, I regarded Phi as a tool and broke your heart…”

Avernus smiled broadly, “The things we did, were because we wanted to do them for ourselves. My feelings for you... and Laphicet’s emotions are there because we love you, and you can’t do anything about it. You’re not at fault here.”

Something unexpected surged up inside Velvet, a mixture of uncertainty and anticipation rose in her eyes, “What will you do when it’s all over?”

Avernus was taken back. He looked at Velvet, pained echoes of inner turmoil etched in his face. Then he cleared his throat, “I… I think I’ll go back to the far-continent.”

Velvet’s expression didn’t change. She patiently waited. Avernus’ face became distant. A vague, subtle sadness tugged at the corners of his mouth. He remembered Velvet’s words clearly, as a sharp knife stabbed him again in the chest. “…There is nothing for me here. I’ll do what I got to do together… and then I’ll move on…” he gasped, “…I always move on.”

A bright, hot burst of anger rippled through Velvet. She whirled on her hills and paced to the door. Avernus dropped his head, face all somber.

“Goodnight, Velvet.”

The moment of sadness was interrupted by the sounds of metal clicking against one another. Avernus whirled his head questioningly at the door.

Velvet fumbled with the lock and fastened the bolt.

He stood as Velvet strolled back to him.

“Back in the earthpulse, Innominat showed me the memories of Arthur and Celica together, living happily.”

She stopped a few inches from his chest, her face looking up at his dimmed face. Avernus shivered as their breaths mingled in close space.

“Ever since I met you, despite everything, it turned to an adventure. I hated the world for that, and I’ve done and experienced things I would never have dreamed of.”

Avernus swallowed, “I’m sorry…”

Suddenly, Velvet reached up to cup his cheeks. “Never apologize to me. What I’m trying to say is… I don’t know what was Celica had, but in her eyes, I could see joy, longing…I never really wanted to talk about this before, but now, I do…

She leaned closer, eyes digging deep inside his soul.

“Stay by my side…”

Avernus pressed his lips slightly, stealing a doubtful glance, “Are you finally asking me to be your boyfriend now?”

His suspicious tone didn’t help with his choice of words. Velvet narrowed her eyes, “I’m not sure I agree with such a horrendously basic term… I don’t know what the future holds. Frankly, I don’t care, but I want you to be with me…Now, till all ends.”

Velvet didn’t wait for an answer. She cupped both sides of his face kissed him. He melted into the kiss as she deepened it, her thumb brushing gently over his cheeks. Velvet pushed his body to the back until they stumbled on his bed. As they broke apart, she nipped at his lower lip. He panted for breath, his whole body feeling flushed.

Avernus found her looking down at him with a glazed expression full of longing and desire. Her long hair fanned out beautifully over the bed.

“It’s so easy to make you fluster.” She said boldly.

Avernus grinned, “Two can play at that game.”

Velvet quickly slid her hands over his arms, locking them on the bed. He struggled, groaning in vain as her superhuman powers overcame his muscles. “Uhh… It’s not fair.”

Velvet leaned in close to his ear, whispering, “Lord of Calamity isn’t impressed with you endangering your life.”

A mischievous grin formed on his face, “I should try to get killed more often if this is what I get in return.”

She quickly pulled her head back, “Say that again, and I devour you myself. Wait…” her lips curved into a malicious grin, “I’ll devour you anyway.” Her eyes twinkled with amusement, lingering on his body for a long moment — the chill air whispering over their skins. The flickering candlelight was illuminating their flushed faces.

Velvet slowly raised her hand. The Brunhilt ring started to glow, and she snapped her finger.

The candle burned out, and the room plunged into darkness. Velvet let go of his arms, and Avernus pulled her against himself, feeling every line of her body and feeling her shuddered and gasped.

“Avernus…”

A cloud of uncertainty veiled his thoughts again,

“Velvet… Don’t do this to me. I was ready to let you go and now this…” he pressed his cheek to hers. “Don’t be so cruel, Velvet. If you don’t want me. Just…”

Velvet hushed Avernus by engulfing his mouth with her lips. They parted with a more noticeable burst. Her eyes ogled his emeralds, “Take a hint… Shepherd.” Velvet moved her mouth behind his ears,

“Finish what you started…” She whispered sensually, lips grazing his earlobe.

“Are you sure? Do you want this?” Avernus murmured with the tone of ambiguity.

Velvet cracked a sneer, “Even more than you do.”

His face was trapped between her hands. There was no escape; Avernus had no right to a disagreement. The only way was forward into the wolf’s embrace. She made promises to herself, to her body, and it was his duty to fulfill them.

Avernus leaned in nearer to her face, brushing his nose against her cheek in the process before bending down, grazing her neck. Velvet jerked back, waiting for his lips to plant soft kisses, but he didn’t touch her at all. It was just his hot breath, traveling on her skin. She started to lose focus as her sensitivity was back; he was toying with her, acting if he was in control.

As she was swimming in the anticipation, Avernus pushed both of them out of bed and immediately backed Velvet against it. Velvet hummed softly as the wooden wall was a sharp contrast to the soft press of his body against hers.

“Not so fast, Lord of Calamity.”

“Oh, you DO know how to play… my little wolf.” Velvet breathed into his lips.

“No… I don’t.” Avernus snagged her lips between his teeth, giving it a playful bite. She gasps softly, her eyes going wide.

“You tore my heart out…”

He ducked down to press kisses along her neck. Then he brushed his teeth over her skin, and her eyes fluttered shut.

“… You have no idea how that hurt.” Avernus breathed.

Velvet’s eyes twinkled with amusement, and she ran her fingernail along the side of his face. A chill ran down Avernus’ spine.

“Then what’s your suggestion? Do you want to punish me?”

Velvet let one finger lazily trail down the front of his chest.

Avernus panted, “Maybe…”

Velvet gave him a tender, deliberate kiss, flavoring the fullness of his lips.

Nearly losing it, Avernus kissed her passionately in turn, running his tongue over the full curve of her lips before tracing a trail of kisses down her neck.

She gasped, moaning, and sliding her hands behind his waist and pressing their bodies against each other.

He uncontrollably let out her name, “Velvet…”

She grinned, “I live to hear you say my name like that.”

As she said it, Velvet began to tug off his loose coat like it was in her way. She took her time with it, savoring the act of undressing him. Her fingers ran delicately over his skin like an electric current, leaving trails of goosebumps behind as more and more Avernus is revealed.

“I guess I need to retaliate in kind. You left no room for negotiations, Lord of Calamity.”

“Oh, you’ve seen right through me. What do you intend to do to me …” She nipped playfully at his lower lip. “Do you want to take revenge, Shepherd?”

Avernus placed his hand on Velvet’s thigh, slipping his fingers just beneath the rim of her shorts. She sucked in a short breath, her eyes filling with desire.

Velvet tugged him forward, sealing his lips to hers again as he began working her out of her clothes.

Velvet shivered as his fingers grazed her bare skin, her breath mingled with his. She felt Avernus' hands on her chest, each parting and running over gently to her shoulders down to her arms. They tagged her dark and tattered coat along with them until it fell on the ground.

“Then vengeance it is.” The Shepherd insisted, beastly. Velvet breathed in and out. She glanced at his face; his eyes were flickering at her,

“Do your worst, Shepherd.” She encouraged him.

Avernus smirked and dove into her neck, latching his lips and making a slow, sucking motion. Velvet hands instantly went for his chest, touching and feeling his abs under her grasp, working her way towards his chest to his neck and golden hair. But Avernus grabbed her wrists and pulled them away, bringing them back to her sides. A silent moan left her lips; he was aggressive, and she loved this new aggressive Avernus.

She dutifully obliged, for now, until the game reaches its climax.

His hands grasped at her waist, moving up until they rested on her breasts, cupping around them. Another groan escaped her mouth. Her sensitive nipples hardened instantly. Avernus kept kneading her breasts, running his thumbs on her nipples over her red top, kissing her neck and sucking her pulse point. Teasing and massaging. made her whimper softly as Avernus rubbed the hardened buds through the fabric of her dress before unclicking the silver clamp and moving the loosen clothes to sides, revealing her naked chest.

Her breathing grew more ragged as he trailed his lips down her neck, then her chest, pausing now and then to lick the curves. Velvet’s nails dug deep into the wooden wall. Her sight was nearly gone, eyes rolling to the back of her head as his tongue and lips mercilessly violated her soft, young naked breasts. Velvet barely managed to open her eyes and looked down, desiring to see him in action.

Avernus raised his head, glancing at her,

“I will not hold back. You know that you made me addicted to them, love.” He praised them in his husky voice.

Velvet let out a soft, breathy moan. She squirmed, desperate for something, anything between her thighs.

“I don’t care… I want more.”

“ _Love…”_

She didn’t want to be called “love” before. But Innominat’s illusion of Celica and Arthur’s happy moments backfired. She wanted to have a taste of that happiness, to feel what a normal girl would feel. A life that's been stolen by a Shepherd, would be given back by another one. It might be the fate of all Crowes to end up with Shepherds, but he was hers, and she was his. No amount and degree of titles could get in their way.

Avernus’ lips and tongue resumed their dirty, unrelenting play with her breasts while his fingers were busy opening the laces.

“Avernus…” she breathed his name out of nowhere. Her top fell and joined her cloak on the ground. Velvet’s cheeks were red and hot from the ecstasy and shame all at once. The hungry, virtuous Shepherd had his way, and now she was completely topless. Velvet's tender breasts being fiddled by him made her unable to form any words other than breathing his name. It felt heavenly, a utopia that she forwent all this time was within her reach. The moister began to pool between Velvet's legs as his hands were now everywhere, massaging, and exploring her body without much interference from her rugged clothes.

“Like the view?”

Avernus rose up, “ ’Like’ isn’t a strong enough word for how I feel about you, and ‘view’ doesn’t come close to describing how breathtaking you are.” He kissed her jaw, one hand sliding to her waist as she sighed in pleasure.

Velvet pressed her sore nipples and chest to his hot skin, thumping her hips instinctively into his. They bumped into his hardening rod, and she felt it twitched under his white pants.

Avernus ran his hand down the length of Velvet’s thigh and felt her quiver at his touch.“You belong to me…” His breath caught in her throat. Goosebumps overwhelmed Velvet. Her hands traveled down from holding his scalp to opening his belt buckle in a clumsy rush. But again, Shepherd had other plans.

His left hand trailed from kneading her breasts down her stomach, grazing her abs, belly button, and finally, trailing a hot fiery path to her core as he cupped her softly through her shorts. Velvet elicited a loud enthralling moan as she jerked her head forward. She let go of his belt and placed her hands on both sides of his face, she kissed him hungrily, gently biting his lip and running the tip of her tongue over the bite.

Velvet broke the kiss to gasp as his hand found its way under her shorts. She let out a moan. Avernus smiled wickedly at her fading eyes, “There is no one to save you this time.”

Velvet breathily moaned into his face as reality began to escape her mind. “I don’t need saving… you’re the one who needs to be saved… from me.”

Avernus ran his finger across her inner thighs. Velvet’s legs buckled, and a sudden muscle spasm shivered straight through her nerves. She bit her lip, holding back a moan.

His hand traveled across her wet center, nudging her legs open to the sides. Her knees nearly fastened at the touch, and she clutched his shoulders to keep herself upright.

“I can smell the real you,” he erotically said, teasing her outer lips between her thighs with his fingers, dipping them inside and smearing her leaked fluid all over her private part. He pulled his hand out from her torn shorts, bringing his soaked fingers to her face. “I made you this wet, didn’t I?” Avernus stated boastfully, rubbing the sticky fluid between his fingers.

“You are not as innocent as you look, pervert dumbass…” she said, sounding breathless and flushing with shame at the same time.

“This saint needs to taste the real you, Lord of Calamity.” He demanded playfully.

Velvet's face blushed further. His hands slid under her knees and neck, and carried her half-stripped body, like a bride, to his bed. Avernus towered over her as she laid down on the soft white matters with all her tousled, raven hair disseminated all over, covering more than half of the bed. Avernus smirked, taking off her metallic boats as she took off her gauntlet and began to loosen the lace on her shorts. He made quick work of her armor parts, and his hands went for her waist, grabbing the sides of her torn pants. The two exchanged one last glance before slowly pulling the last traces of her clothes off from her body.

Velvet caught his ogling and gawking at her undressed figure that illuminated under the moonlight. Her arms instinctively went to cover her breasts and her bottom. Avernus jerked to the back, looking a little bit guilt-ridden for a moment. She suddenly noticed that the malice in his eyes disappeared. Velvet was alarmed that his purer side would force him to give up this adventure. Her act of protecting her privates probably made his chivalry side questioning his actions. Velvet quickly moved her arms to her forehead and her stomach instead, inviting her exposed body.

“D-do… what you wanted to do.” She stuttered and urged him, hoping that he wouldn’t back down. Avernus shook his head and leaned on her. Velvet turned her head and eyes to the side.

“From far-continent to Midgand, Velvet…”

She slowly resumed their shared gaze as he talked.

“…You’re the most beautiful girl I’ve ever seen.”

Her cheeks burned, turning crimson. Velvet pulled him for a passionate kiss. After what felt like ages, he deepened the kiss, and she moaned, syncing her tongue with his. Avernus’ freehand roamed her naked body, light and relaxing at first, but growing more heated as their making out progressed.

Avernus then broke their kiss, trailing his lips down her neck. He pressed soft kisses and gentle bites along her throat, her collar, her shoulders, and her breasts. Avernus again caught a nipple in his mouth.

She gasped and faintly giggled, “You do like them that much…” they were already sore from all that sucking and biting before, but he didn't care.

Avernus released her nipple with a wet pop, his eyes glinting wickedly as he met her gaze. “You have no idea how you were distracting. I’m paying debts to myself, and punishing you.” He laved his tongue over the other one, giving it one last gentle pinch. “I love every bit of you. And I want all of you...”

An unexpected storm of arousal lightened her insides, heat rising in her cheeks. Avernus relished the taste of her skin and her flesh.

“ _Yes…_ ” Velvet whispered faintly.

He kissed his way down the soft area between her breast and her ribs.

“ _Avernus_ …”

He then dipped his tongue into her navel.

“ _Mmmm_ …”

Avernus softly kissed all over her belly. Velvet arched her back slightly as they reached lower and lower.

After a brief moment of anticipation, he moved in between her legs. Avernus eagerly gripped her thighs and spread them open. Her self-conscious about being so vulnerable was gone to the wind. She just willingly shared her body with him, no more artificial and made up barriers were between them.

Avernus leered at her wet and swollen privates under the moonlight for a good minute, moving up and down as his dirty mind was etching it in his memory. Velvet heaved a moan, picturing him lusting her privates made her body heat rose up and darkened her blushing even further. He fingered her lips, tracing and sliding them to sides. His fingers merged at the top, massaging her stimulated sweet spot.

"Pervert!" she breathed and cried.

Avernus smirked and kissed the insides of her thighs teasingly, inching closer to her bottom. Velvet rest her head to the side, biting the pillow and whimpering continuously into the soft cloth as she felt the flat of his tongue swiping slowing down to her drenched opening. She let go of the fabric and gasped immediately. “Don’t stop!” she screamed, prolonging it into an erotic moan. Velvet struggled to keep her eyes open as Avernus ate her up and feasted upon her pleasure spot with his eager tongue and lips.

"Just don't stop!" Her moaning turned to something equivalent to weeping. Velvet struggled to remember to breath. She was once again embarrassed by the slick sounds of his ministration under her body. Velvet could imagine his boastful and satisfied face as he sipped her fluid off her tender flesh that was leaking because of ‘him.’ She squirmed helplessly, gasping at the feel of a hot, wet tongue sliding up and down, journeying around her drenched bottom.

Velvet mustered enough energy to use her elbows to support her up a little bit to look down. Avernus straighten his head, she noticed his shinny and wet lips, “Delicious,” he purred. “Just as I thought you would be.”

Velvet blushed hard from sheer arousal and embarrassment at the same time. She fell on the bed again, sinking in a sea of bliss.

Velvet's fantasies came true when Avernus described her most private secrets shamelessly to her. Hearing those words for the first time, especially from the man that she cared for, made her first climax imminent. Velvet suddenly let out another squeak as Avernus’ tongue was plunged deep inside her, and groaned sensually, threading her fingers into his golden hair and massaging his scalp. She was at the mercy of his mouth; it was zealously licking and suckling her flesh, and his wriggling tongue was inside of her, flicking and circling, robbing Velvet of both her lubricating juice and any higher thoughts other than constant moaning and saying “Yes!”.

The euphoric moment morphed into reality as Avernus captured her sweet spot between his lips and sucked it out of nowhere. Velvet’s prolonged cries of pleasure echoed through his cabin. Avernus gestured his hand at the door and cast a Nullyfiying barrier before the whole ship woke up from her moaning. Velvet's first climax was forever echoed into Earthen Historia. Velvet’s chest was heaving up and down as Avernus wiped his wet face off with a piece of cloth and rose on his feet.

Velvet's toes curled, her eyes closed shut. She thought to herself; now it was the time. All those fantasies, theories, and predictions with Niko about sex were coming true. But Avernus stood there, doing nothing. Velvet abruptly opened her eyes,

“What is it? Why are you standing there?”

Avernus quirked an eyebrow at Velvet. She frowned, but a sense of distress knotted in her stomach; what if he changed his mind? Avernus cast a glance around his cabin awkwardly, “Velvet… I wasn’t anticipating this level of closeness. I… I’m unprepared for this… occasion.”

Her longing eyes turned to glare, “What do you mean?”

“You’re… untouched. I mean, you haven’t had... before.”

It didn’t take that long for the Lord of Calamity to catch what he meant, “I don’t care, and truthfully, I wanted it to have it with you, and if anything happens.... from only you, and no one else’s.”

She managed to swallow her pride and threw one of the few compliments she could muster at him desperately to continue their lovemaking.

Her desire made a massive boost to his confidence, and Avernus smiled awkwardly, “I… Thanks… But this is… this is our first time, and there is still the matter of…”

Velvet narrowed her eyes, frustrated with his excuses, her Lord of Calamity's persona erupted for a moment.

“Avernus Diphda, If you do not make love to me this instant, I will devour your body! Limb by limb! Before you can conjure any arte to defend yourself!”

His eyebrows shot skyward. Velvet was changed after the Innominat’s awakening. Avernus slowly nodded, “Alright.”

A vicious smile formed on her face. Her cold heart chanted in victory as Avernus undid his belt. Velvet instantly pounced and pulled down his pants in a clumsy rush. Velvet wasn’t sure what real manhood looked like; it appeared ‘attractive’ and ‘lovely,’ flushed and swollen as it popped out. Velvet drew a fingertip along its length.

“Velvet!” Avernus gasped her name. A sudden sense of raw satisfaction surged with her. She now wanted to hear him groan more. She caressed the soft and hot skin, “Keep saying my name…”

Avernus slid his fingers into her hair. She gripped it and slipped her hand back and forth slowly. It suddenly twitched between her fingers,

“Oh my god... Velvet!”

His whimpering put a smile on her face as she slid her thumb over the top, smearing the drop of fluid that glistered at the tip.

Velvet quickly laid on her back, and Avernus followed, leaning down on her. Still holding his manhood, she guided it towards her bottom. She hissed sensually and shut her eyes as soon as she felt the tip.

But the moment didn’t come.

She opened her eyes, watching Avernus grinning at her.

“Wh- what are you doing?… Just put it ins—“ she whispered breathly, trying to balance her chaotic emotions.

“Not so fast. I believe it is your turn to say something to me…”

“What? I don’t know---“

“You do know quite well.”

“No…,” she breathed.

“I told you several times that “I loved you.” It is your turn, Velvet.”

Avernus grazed his rod in between her thighs and massaged her folds, its tip teasingly touched her entrance, and her private part hopelessly discharged more lubricating juice. The foreskin was already wet from all the exploring,

“Say it.”

Velvet swallowed, pulling her head back more into the mattress, biting her lips, and her cheeks flushed hot, “Please… I need it inside me... now.” She whispered.

“I don’t want just to have your body. I want your heart, and your soul too, Velvet.” He leaned in closer, “You and all of you, are belong to me, and I'm not giving up an inch.” He slightly moved forward, barely dipping into her, but it nearly and effortlessly slipped in her already wet entrance.

Velvet pressed her teeth and then completely lost it, “Dumbass!... I always loved you! God, you're so stupid!” she screamed and gasped.

A victorious smirked curved on his face as he lined up his body with hers.

“I love you too, Velvet.”

He finally thrust inside — Velvet’s lower body was filled with shock and pain. She stretched to adapt, but the pain didn’t diminish. She bit his shoulder harshly and clawed his back, digging her nails deep into his skin and flesh.

Avernus stilled, planting a soft kiss on her cheek. “Tell me when…” he whispered.

She tapped his wounded backside, signaling him to continue, but Velvet didn't let go of his flesh. Avernus pushed the rest of the way inside her, she whimpered continuously, scratching his body until their hips met. and he stopped again, checking her features to read her signals. She opened her eyes and slowly turned to him, catching his gaze.

Those green-paled eyes seemed lovely. Contrary to Velvet’s expectation, those were still pure. It made her all warm. His feelings felt true.

Velvet's emptiness was filled, both by his love and… literally something hard, hot, and lengthly. She shifted her hip. Velvet slid her fingers into his hand, curling her fingers around it, and gave him a brief nod.

Avernus withdrew and thrust back in. She winced, biting her lips. He pumped a second time, and the pain slightly numbed. Avernus pushed back and forth in a steady rhythm. The pain subsided, and she could felt what it truly meant to have a man inside her.

She moaned, tracing her fingernails on his bloodied backside. Velvet fully sensed him moving deep inside, but something else entirely caught her attention.

“Oh, Velvet… you're all warm and wet inside.” Avernus breathed and gasped. He gripped her legs, lifting and placing them on his shoulders, making her arching up for more natural movement.

“I told you, I love your flexible body,” Avernus said and planted soft kisses on her legs.

Velvet blushed even more, and the wet sounds of their coupling resumed. It was loud… so loud, her constant moaning wasn’t enough to mask them.

Avernus began to sweat and gasped harder, murmuring soft phrases in the ancient tongue as he kneaded her whole body. His hips stuttered for a second, “You feel so good, Velvet. You don’t know how long I wanted this…”

She noticed his skin was glossy because of sweating, and he increased the pace a little bit.

Velvet traced her tongue along her lips, “And you don’t know how long I’ve waited…”

Velvet rose to meet his lips, kissing him passionately on the lips and stopping his pumping.

Without a word, Velvet suddenly pulled her hips back, and his manhood slid out of her. She quickly flipped them both over and crawled on top of him with a smirk.

Velvet grabbed her prize, guiding it inside and slowly sat on top of him.

Letting out a delighting moan. Velvet leered his body and side-saddled him. Now, she was in command.

Avernus stared helplessly and bafflingly at the Lord of Calamity.

“You should have known what you were getting yourself into,” she said wickedly with her rough tone of voice.

“I think I had a pretty good idea...” Avernus murmured breathly.

With a steady rhythm, she rocked her hips against his. They both moaned in pleasure, and their bodies heated and flushed more than before.

Avernus bit his lips, and he sweated more and more. Powerless and vulnerable, he could only ogle and savor Velvet’s breasts as they bounced up and down.

“I always get what I want…” she proudly declared sensually and breathed in the middle of each word. Velvet leaned and bit his nipple, making him hiss in return. “You’re not the only one who likes doing that…” She traced her fingers on his taut muscles, enjoying his heaving chest.

She flipped her long hair around, swimming in the ocean of exaltation, dancing in the pleasuring winds, Velvet loosened herself in this new heavenly world that Avernus introduced her body into.

She straightened herself up. Ecstasy bubbled up inside of her. Velvet took his hands and put them on her breasts, helping him kneading. Savoring the warm friction, she arched back, letting out a series of moaning one after another.

Velvet then whipped her head forward. Dark steams of malevolence began to discharge beneath her bandages. She could sniff his sweat and his odor. Her hands groped his chest all the way to his shoulders, and his neck. 

" _I will eat you.._."

Her body released waves of malevolence. Her mind was lost to thirst and hunger.

" _I will devour you whole._.."

Velvet's arm was on the verge of transformation. Suddenly, tiny blue flames twirled around her body, gradually washing away the corruption. 

Avernus flashed her a longing glance. " _But I already did that, Lord of Calamity._ "

Avernus had hit all the right spots, and she felt him stuttering and a consuming pleasure rippling from her center to the rest of her body.

With the last crash of their hips, his eyes clenched shut, his hands gripped her hips and released a satisfied, manly groan. Velvet’s inside crashed on him, squeezing his manhood for a release.

"Velvet, I'm...!" Avernus groaned breathlessly.

Velvet moaned and groped his chest, "Yes! Do it..."

Velvet lifted her head, arching back again as his rod throbbed and pulsed between her inside walls. She let out a loud, howling moan. A sensation of sudden wetness and slickness came to her as Avernus shot long and hard, pumping her until she sensed that was full up to behind her navel. Flooding of hot juices brought up the immense pleasure in her.

". _..All mine..._ "

Velvet ogled his glossy body, feeling satisfied for the first time that her female role was fulfilled. 

Velvet slowly parted and crashed beside him. All sweaty and breathing, they glanced at one another. Avernus took her hand. “That was terrific, Velvet.”

She chuckled faintly and breathly. Velvet flashed a glance at her bottom as his fluid began to overflow, dripping in thick, whitish-gray driblets out of her, and on the bed's clean mattress.

“It’s a mess down there.” She heaved a long breath, “And it’s all your fault.”

Avernus smiled as he shut his eyes, " _Take all of my pent up love... Lord of Calamity."_

Avernus was already out cold. Velvet relished the sensation, slowly drifting into a dream that for the first time, wasn’t a nightmare.


	3. The Ageless Moon ( ALT BERS Chapter 41 Ending)

The shepherd stopped in front of her, but Velvet didn’t raise her head. An insurmountable feeling of remorse filled his soul, whipping his mind to no end. Avernus couldn't reverse the time, but he wanted to make that future a reality. Give back both Velvet her second chance and the world a precious woman back. 

“I know why you must go through with it, but there are sins that must be cleansed...” He spoke, trying to sound his usual self and hiding his sadness. Little did he know, the feeling was mutual. Velvet couldn’t bring herself to look the man in the eye. 

Did he have a grave plan to save them all? Definitely.

Did he consider his own safety? Most likely, no.

Velvet was eating herself from inside again.

Suddenly, Avernus kneeled on one knee like a knight. Velvet gasped in surprise and slowly raised her head to see his bright face.

“They say for shepherds, that the first step to cleansing the sin is to seek the forgiveness in our hearts...” Avernus said, his eyes starting to get glossy. He bit his lips. “Velvet...” Avernus swallowed a knot in his throat and hastily bowed his head.

“I ask for your forgiveness!” His voice cracked in sorrow. Velvet’s eyes widened, tracking a single tear streaking his cheeks and falling on the ground.

“For the life that has been taken from you, I beg you, forgive the world for...”

Abruptly, among the burst of his emotions, Velvet’s finger raised his chin. Avernus was silenced. Her face sailing closer until Velvet's breath could cool his tears. She interrupted him with a fresh and sweet kiss. Velvet’s eyes slowly glimpsed his face and took it all in; all the manliness, along with the emotions that ran wild. For her, nothing seemed more precious and wanting.

His green orbs were clinging into her radiant flames, his body weightless, as he felt himself falling on the large sofa beside Velvet. The crimson moon was rising behind her. Then everything ceased, even time, for their tenderness to warm each other one last time before the apocalypse.

“If this is all a crazy dream, nobody wake me,” Avernus whispered.

Velvet climbed on top of him. She put away her comb, her hands brushing against his chest all the way to his face. “What if it’s a nightmare?” She muttered, capturing his soft lips with hers.

Avernus touched her, hands slowly going around her waist.

Their lips parted with a pop. “I’ll take this nightmare any day to a world where I’m not with you,” Avernus murmured, hands sliding over the curve of her butt and up her back, pulling up and tugging her shower robes, revealing more of her skin. “Let me make you happy. I want to see your smile again.” He pleaded in an alluring whisper, his emerald eyes hanging into her ambers. "Be my moon, cleave my darkness."

The lord of calamity slowly went for another taste. His words washed away doubts. Velvet’s eyes fluttered shut as a dream of Avernus, naked and wanting, formed in her mind. Her fantasy flared up, and his surprising touches drove her wild with ecstasy. 

Among the feelings of guilt and revenge, the flood of her desires for love sank all of them beneath. Velvet opened her eyes, rocking her hips into his just a bit to fire up the shepherd. “Do you think loving me is a sin?” Velvet asked.

Avernus opened his eyes too and raised on his back. “If it is, then I’m beyond redemption.”

Just what she desired to hear.

He curled his fingers over sides of her robe, pulling it off gently. Velvet let herself loose in the feeling of being stripped down by Avernus. His presence calmed her nerves. He nibbed at her pulse point on her neck. Velvet’s stomach muscles trembled as the smooth fabric of her robe brushed against it, feeling the air grazing her skin. Her breathing got shallow, and she pressed her hips into Avernus. The shepherd brushed more light kisses over her neck until Velvet took the crumpled clothes herself and did the rest, tugging her rob as her young breasts bounced at the touch of cloth over her puckered pink nipples and her long hair sailed smoothly through it until it was laying on the ground.

Shepherd took a deep breath, gawking and praising the perfect body of his lover. His glance was of love and worship. "You're amazing, my mistress."

Velvet placed a finger under his chin, tipping it up to enjoy those yearning eyes.

Avernus resumed his kissing on her shoulders, hands sensually exploring her sides and back. Velvet's skin was still hot from her bath, delicious and fresh as he began to taste it with his tongue.

Velvet bit her lip and slid her hands into his hair, pressing him against her shoulders. Her hands started to squeeze him uncontrollably. Velvet was unbelievably turned on by him, even more than before when they first made love. Those gallant gestures and those tears that he offered to her were all she needed to believe.

Velvet hands slid down from the back of his head to his neck, but she immediately opened her eyes as she felt the cloth of his rob, stopping her from exploring his skin. Velvet pulled herself back, fingers curling in his bathrobe. She dragged them violently, a slight sound of tearing was heard. Velvet was becoming anxious; she needed that feel, that touch of their skins rubbing against another. A malicious grin formed on her face as she enjoyed undressing her man.

Velvet watched with wimpled eyes. His member swayed around, and her breathing hitching as new spots of his skin exposed. Velvet slid further on his hip to feel it like a hot iron under her body. Her mouth began to water, watching his stiff muscles flexing in the soft light of the room while she hauled the garb away.

From their last love session, she etched the feel of his skin over her nipples that directly led to her arousal. Her hands cupped over his face, and they went for a heated kiss. The hottest one. They kept it slow, more tender than before. They both wanted this night to last for them to be remembered for a long time. Velvet hands roamed the strong muscles of his back, and he slid towards her chest. 

Velvet breathed a crying moan in his mouth, her hand clinging to his back as he fondled her soft breasts.

“You feel so good,” Avernus said, whiffing on her neck. “Soft and smooth.” 

Velvet moved up for him to reach his mouth level and ran a nipple across his lips. She offered them to him like the bounteous gift they were and he accepted them. The moment that she waited for had arrived; Avernus began licking her hardened nipple and his teeth nibbling her delicate skin. 

Velvet clutched his back. She was burning inside and out, aching, her private part throbbing over his heat, and her hips moving on her own.

Avernus parted with the first nipple, sensitive and bruised, and mercilessly tasted the other. Velvet let out a strangled moan, and her body shivered, hugging his head and kissing his gold hair. This was the cue for the shepherd. He laid Velvet on the couch. “Open your legs,” Avernus said, and Velvet did as he asked. He resumed his play around her breasts, but he made a new move; the other hand glided down her bare legs. Velvet gasped as Avernus fondled her private spot. His fingers stroke her wet folds, teasing her. He encircled her clit, his fingers sliding moistly on the edge of her entrance.

“More…” Velvet whimpered and widened her legs, her back rubbing over the red fabric of the sofa. She was unable to hold back any longer.

Avernus pulled himself up to kiss her again. He slipped two fingers deep inside Velvet and fingered her, the squelching sounds of her soaked private rivaled her constant moaning. Avernus moved his mouth away, watching her gasping and sinking into the bliss. “You’re wet and warm inside.” He purred. “Do you want me to do more?”

“Yes!”

Avernus chuckled. “This time, I don’t think you can stand.”

“I don’t care… just do it… _more_!” The reality shattered for Velvet as Avernus curled fingers, finding her perfect spot inside. Her orgasm rippled through her body, leaving her trembling and shaking.

Velvet eyes fluttered open, and she saw Avernus brought his fingers to his lips. Velvet gasped loudly as he licked her essence from his digits. “You’re perfect,” He whispered softly. "And you taste delicious, like a fresh-picked summer fruit."

Velvet's cheeks heated up. She was sure Avernus was a poet and a romantic. She hoped that he would not settle for a small taste. Butterflies swarmed her as Avernus pepper kissed her chest, teasing her skin to her bottom.

Avernus pushed her legs apart, and she bucked, his mouth wet and fiery on her core. Like her breast, he was fierce. This time, sucking it and circling his slippery tongue around over and over again. The waves of ecstasy flooded her. Suddenly, Avernus slid a finger inside her again, flickering his tongue over it. She dug her head into the coach's cushions and discharged juice until she whimpered a release, shuddering, and spots popping over the couch from those which Avernus' tongue couldn't catch. 

“Oh, _Avernus…”_ Velvet moaned, still squirming. He quickly went again for her breast, lips wrapping around her nipple, sucking gently. Avernus maintained the momentum. After all, the Lord of Calamity wouldn't settle for less. “Yes... _Please_!”. Velvet wanted more and more of him, his touch, his kisses, his tongue, and his love.

Avernus pulled himself up. “I want you, Velvet, forever.” He muttered, prompting Velvet to open her eyes. “Please, let me have you, my love,” 

Velvet felt his manhood pressing into her, pulsating lightly.

“Take me,” Velvet breathed, and Avernus pushed his tip into her soakingly wet entrance. She touched and stroke his head, pushing it slightly down. Avernus bit one of her nipples as he slid inside her, and Velvet reflexively threw her legs over his hips. “It’s so good.” Avernus moaned. “So tight.” He thrust slightly, making Velvet whine in pleasure. He was big enough to fill her.

Avernus was warm and hard inside her, and she loved the way he felt. “You are… mine,” she whispered, focusing on a gorgeous man pleasuring her body and fulfilling her desires.

“And you are too, my love.” Avernus whimpered and returned to tend to her breasts, licking and biting. Avernus sucked violently on her hardened buds, sending pulses of ecstasy rolling inside of her. “That’s it, push more. Please…” She cried. “Let me feel you.” Velvet said, licking her lips. Avernus groaned in the delight of the friction, His warm and thick cock, pushing gently inside her.

Avernus slowly stilled and pulled out of her. Velvet breathly opened her eyes in question. He knew what Velvet wanted to do and she read it in his eyes and as he rolled and lied down beside her, Velvet gently moved on top. She pushed off his chest and in a slow rhythm, slid up and down the thighs.

Avernus' hands moved to support her weight and grabbed her hips as they thrust up and down. He watched her calm face; eyes closed, lost in a dream and her body, breasts bouncing up and down. The red moon framed behind her over the window.

"Shine my world, goddess," he whispered.

Always a gentleman. Velvet couldn't predict that one day, she would meet the son of fabled Claudin Asgard at the world's end. Everyone spewed harsh words throughout the day; lord of calamity, and daemon lord. Maybe she was all of them, but in his eyes, Avernus was seeing something else: The reason to live and the reason to fight.

Her nerves tingled. His voice played in her head like a piece of colorful music. " _My love, my goddess, my moon._.." Avernus was the only one who was permitted to say those and no one else. Velvet's uncontrollable thirst for his lips ran wild. He was in her and Velvet suddenly desired his soft lips, the taste of his flesh was something her senses could distinguish from nothingness. Velvet cupped his chicks and plundered a sudden kiss of his lips. She bit them a little and he moaned under her mouth. Her tongue slowly found its way inside and touched its counterpart and they danced around each other. Avernus obliged and kissed Velvet's tongue in return. She raved in the tunnel of pure love and bliss; all of his body were giving love and care at the same time.

Velvet leaned and lied over his body, their legs pressing together and wiggling against each other. Now she could feel every inch of his body. Velvet noticed his eyes ogled her bouncy breasts. With a smile, she lowered herself more and hovered them above his face, dipping them down and offering them to him. Avernus moved his hands from her waist to her breasts and mouthed them with an insatiable thirst. Velvet sailed naked in the sea of bliss once again. His hot cock pleasing her inside, and his mouth and hands doing the outside.

This night was special. She wanted to be taken yet again. Velvet stopped and laid on her back once again, letting Avernus move on top of her again. He thrust in her again.

Velvet wrapped her arms over his shoulder and bit his pulse point, malevolence dripping from under her bandages. The mist burned Avernus’ skin. He hissed in pain. Velvet gasped, pulling her left arm away. Avernus immediately opened his eyes and gazed at her. “Don’t.” He said. “Don’t hold back."

Velvet’s heart escaped a beat. Avernus lowered his face closer to her. “I want all of you. Your love, malevolence... _Everything_.” He muttered mouth to mouth, Velvet inhaling his breath.

Velvet swallowed and moaned in ecstasy, Avernus, a man of virtue, accepting her for what she was. The soft cloth on her arm began to part.

“Let it go,” Avernus commanded silently, but Velvet resisted. She feared that malevolence would hurt his body. Avernus kissed and nibbled her lower lip. “You can let go… I want my Velvet.” 

She struggled to hold her urges at bay. After all, Lailah warned of the hazardous side effects of malevolence. Avernus pushed deep inside her, his manhood angeling up, touching on all right places. Velvet cried in pleasure, squirming helplessly, but the bandages didn’t come off. Avernus nudge her legs open, before reaching down and kneading her aching breasts, fondling and pinching them even more. “Give me my Velvet,”

Avernus reduced her resistance to nothing. She let out a whimpering moan as her hand throbbed and transformer into the reddish claws that up until that time, already devoured countless daemons.

His lips curved to a satisfying grin. “Flawlessness…” Avernus praised. The queen of the night revealed herself in her true form: Terrible and beautiful. Deadly and life-giving at the same time, making love under the blood moon.

Velvet gazed into his eyes again. “You feel so amazing.” He muttered and pushed forward deep again. His skin began to shine by sweat. Velvet was getting wetter with his every gentle thrust. Velvet was extremely turned on by all her fantasies coming true about her first love, their forbidden affair, and what they were doing so close to others. Velvet’s hands and claws gripped his back, but no corruption burned his skin, they were just nails digging and fingers pressing hard enough to bruise. She could be herself, without fear, without holding back. Avernus was delightful under her demonic hand.

Velvet wrapped her legs over his waist and pushed her hips against his. She knew that both of them were close. "Oh, Avernus. Give me all of it…" Velvet moaned as she remembered the warm feeling of the last time Avernus made love to her. It was messy, but that fulfilled her sense of belonging. Avernus entrusted his love and seed to her and she had something of him within herself. Sweat glistened Avernus' muscles under the moon and he pushed forward once, then twice, and stilled. Velvet ogled his face; Avernus frowned with closed eyes and moaned as he ravaged her nethers, lost in the raging torrent of love, lust, and care with Velvet locking her legs over his hip, feeling it throbbing and pulsating around her walls. Avernus was ready to give her what Velvet desired.

Like an opportunist pirate, Velvet quickly took his lips for a final passionate kiss. The heat of his body and his breath were all mingled, becoming one with hers. For Avernus, that was all it took for him to lose it. His resistance was gone, finally letting go of all that pent up love, deep inside her womb. They both pressured their mouths as Velvet took in the last act, her breath pausing, taking stream after stream of warm treasure that entered and filled her moistened insides. At the same time as his manly moans, Velvet cried out her release, howling a moan toward the tall ceiling of the bathhouse as the sensation washed over her in a long wave, her entire body squirming and trembling around Avernus' sweaty body as her taking was complete.

Avernus collapsed almost immediately beside Velvet. Their bodies were worn out. Velvet felt Avernus slipped out of her with a whimper. 

“Are you okay? How do you feel?" Avernus asked breathy, brushing, and tucking a strand of her silky dark hair behind her ear. 

Those burning eyes flared a satisfying flame. “The best,” she muttered, smiling and wrapping her arms around him, pulling Avernus to herself until his face was buried in her cleavage. Velvet caressed him with her daemon hand. Now without the bandages, she could feel and even taste his soft skin under it; it was all that she secretly wanted. Velvet could be herself around the man from the far continent that slowly stole her heart during the last few months of tragedy, death, and misery.

“We should go, the rest are…” Avernus began to mumble, but suddenly, Velvet squeezed the shepherd in a hug, shushing him. If they could, Velvet would force him into a second... no, a few more rounds, until Avernus was completely dry.

His vain struggle meant nothing against the Lord of Calamity's tight embrace and he couldn’t ask for better pillows to rest his head in between. 

“We have time…” Velvet whispered, comforting him and kissing his forehead as he instantly fell asleep in her embrace and in the place that now he belonged... For eternity.

Velvet raised her eyes and gazed at the blood moon that was rising up, turning the white snow, red. 

On the same night, three years ago, a shepherd took everything she had from her. Now, another gave her something else; a love that accepted her for what she was. Or maybe even more, a second chance at life that Velvet thought it was impossible to pursue.

A wandering lion that fell for a wolf and in the end, they became one.

She was the moon, and he was the sun. The yin to her yang.

Velvet smiled and lowered her lips to his ears. She could finally say it.

“ _I love you,”_

**Author's Note:**

> Well, congratulations on finding this story. It will stay an exclusive fic to Ao3.  
>  What you get in addition to some mature content, is that you're going to gain a little bit of insight into their unique relationship too. I wanted to release an M rated Alternative Berseria version for Ao3, but it's a lot of work and not worth the effort.  
>  If you don't know who Avernus Diphda is, go and check the main story: Alternative Berseria The X.  
> 


End file.
